


Roof

by aohatsu



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Amy's not a huge fan of heights.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Peter webs up the robot-alien-mutant-Peter-doesn’t-actually-know-what-to-call-it and glances back where Amy is clinging to him, her eyes squeezed shut.

Huh, they _are_ pretty high.

“Okay,” he says, once they've reached the roof, “you can open your eyes now.”

She heaves a relieved sigh and lets go of him. She peaks over the ledge. “You’d think with everything I’ve done, swinging around New York with Spider-Man wouldn’t be so bloody awful.”

“How many doctors are there, anyway?” He knows of at least three of them now—they seem to like Mr. Stark.

She shrugs.

“Time travel, you know.”

That is _so cool_.


End file.
